This invention concerns headlamps and, more particularly, a vehicle headlamp provided with an adjustable spirit level which allows the headlamp to be pre-aimed and afterwards installed in a vehicle for proper projection of the headlamp beam without requiring any special aiming equipment to be attached to the headlamp.
Copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 07/740,743 entitled "Headlamp Leveling Arrangements", filed on Aug. 6, 1991 in the name of Nagengast et al and assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses a leveling arrangement for a vehicle headlamp having a reflector housing provided with a reflector parallel to the optical axis of the reflector cavity. A retainer slot is formed in the upper portion of the reflector housing and is defined by a bottom wall, a top wall and a pair of side walls. A spirit level member, provided with a pair of outwardly extending legs, is mounted in the retainer slot by a spring clip, one end of which is fastened to the housing and to the spirit level member. A portion of of the spring clip is located in the slot between the top wall and the legs of the spirit level member for continuously biasing the other end of the spirit level member towards the bottom wall. In addition, screw means are threadably received by the spirit level member at the other end thereof and adapted to engage the bottom wall, whereby rotation of the screw means causes pivoted adjustment of the position of the spirit level member about the aforementioned one end thereof to thereby allow the spirit level member to be calibrated relative to the optical axis of the the reflector cavity.